Shi'' Tok Industrial
= About the company = *the company is centralized out of two main Headquarters to cover the massive area one located on basilisk and the other located on Pzob. the shipyard orbits Pzob as well. *Updated later = products = =soldiers/armor= standard soldier armor Manufacturer: Shi'tok ind Production Rights: me Type: light Cost: 5,000 RC Description: a body glove wrapped in a nano lined titanium chain mail like substance that can stop light weapons fire while a super conductive plastoid material around lower legs, chest, shoulders and forearms. this keeps the soldier relatively protected but still giving them free range of motion. helmet holds a minimal hud. sensor array can be added for a different spectral view(infrared vision etc) for an additional 500Rc. there are also 2 weapon mounts on the back standard Bralor clan crusader power armor Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: (Type of Armor Medium, mechanized *Cost: 150,000 new *Description: Creators of The Shi' crusader power armor self proclaim it to be the most cost effective High class standard issue power armor of all time. While this might be boasting a bit this suit has a three layer level protecting the user beyond most capabilities. *the first layer uses the same special composition ultrachrome armor creating it's own shielding. this adds an extra defense against blaster fire compared to the usual plastoids used in stormtrooper armor. *reinforcing the first layer is a nano Weave titanium shield plate reinforcing the composite armor. *the third layer is a body glove that insulates the trooper from the elemants and creates an airtight seal in case of no atmosphere combat. *within the third layer incorpated the power components of the armor including reinforced limbs(joints) for a minor boost to strength and to help with jumps and general minor enhancement. an O2 tank(back) with a three hour time and 20 minute emergency, polarized visor(head), air filtor(chest), centralized hud(head) and a power core(back) to power the specified parts. a double utility belt lines the inner connection point between central torso plate and the side armor plates. Advanced heavy Shi' crusader armor *Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: heavy, mechanized *Cost: 350,000 new *Description: the heavy suit uses the same armor plating as in the standard power armor however the layers are 1.65 times thicker and a fourth liquid layer for reducing the shock from slugthrowers. the mechanized joints have been revamped for extreme drops with added protection being minor repolsorlift systems in the feet. the airtank has been bumped up to a 18 hour tank and the hud has been removed. instead an integrated droid brain matrix has been installed into the armor connected to the user through a connection into the brain connecting to an implant.(note the inner layer suit can only be removed via a medic droid. the droid inputs up to the second commands, autotargetting, artificial stimpacks(both medical and adrenal) and sensor array direct input giving the soldier a complete 360 view around him. suit also contains all the features of the crusader armor; storage for extra clips, food, stimpacks, etc; mag connections on the back for extra equipment. every order of 100 or more comes with a preprogrammed medical droid for removing the armor. spec ops armor shi' shock armor Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: heavy, mechanized *Cost: 750,000 new *Description: the Special ops armor is not only a suit of armor but a combination of living and artificial parts. these soldiers have sold away thier lives and in doing so have been granted an extension. their legs have been replaced with prosthetic legs with reversed joints to increase speed and jumping greatly. life support systems have been installed to distribute stimulants, stim packs, monitor overall health, and send pain killers when injured. an intergrated droid brain matrix within the armor conects straight to the soldiers brian giving orders on the fly and in hot situations. the spec ops soldiers are also known as dark troopers, secret police and night stalkers. they use the same tri layered armor as the other two shri trooper varientsalthough the titanium layer is layered even more extensivly looking almost like a crystalline layer. the generals guardians =Droids= Sniper droid hunter killer droid cowboy droid =ground vehicles= armored scout vehicle Product Information *Manufacturer: shritok ind (array Bralor current owner) *Production Rights: Shritok Ind *Type: light/ heavy speederbike *Cost: 10,000 RC Technical Specifications *Length: 4.0 m *Width: 1 m *Height: 2 m *Armor: light-medium (titanium reinforced and refined durasteel *Armaments: 2 heavy blasters(vey slow rate of fire) *Speed: 350 km/h *Description: this is the perfect landspeeder for hostile environments. although speed is incredibly reduced in exchange for a fairly good bit of forward armor and turning controls. also the bike has a unique overcharge element. upon activating this the bike blasts forward at amazing speeds and with the impervium coating goes through most of everything as well, unfortunately the overcharge does have some downsides. the user loses weapon controls and turning ability. also the boost lasts for only ten seconds. Moral tank Advanced bipedal walker All terrain experimental vehicle Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'' Tok Ind, Array BR=ralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: medium walker *Cost: 350,000 Technical Specifications *Length: 3 *Width: 4 *Height: 9 *Armor: medium durasteel *Armaments: quad chaingun (uranium depleted AP shells) *1 turreted homing laser *1 blaster cannon *rocket pod (16 tubes) *Speed: 110 km/h *Description: the new walker has refitted weapons and revamped joints. this new model can hand unstable ground movement aided with the new droid brain matrix. the pilot and co-pilot work hand in hand with the droid brain to complete each and every task. this walker is focused on fighting anything from infantry to medium sized vehicles. chaos chicken walker Hell hound medium Tank *Product Information *Manufacturer: shi'tok ind *Production Rights: array bralor *Type: medium tank *Cost: 250,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 9m *Width: 3m *Height: 4m *Armor: medium durasteel plating reinforced by nano lined titanium *Armaments: *1 120mm rail gun *2 rapid fire dc-15A rifles *1 missile launcher(nine homing missiles) *1 grenade lobber(3 launchers) *Speed: 145km/h *Description: equipped to carry a platoon of men(3 gunners, 2 pilots, 4 troops capacity) into the thick of it and hopefully come out a live. Medium All Terrain Vehicle Extreme Experimental Vehicle The S.I.F. Ramjet Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'' Tok Ind., Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: (non)starfighter, in atmoshpere combat *Cost: 115,000 Technical Specifications *Length: 12.5 *Width: 7 *Height: 4 *Hull: medium fighter titanium reinforced refined durasteel *Armament: 2 ion cannons *6 40 mm laser cannons *6 nano missile launchers *2 missile and 1 bomb payloads(missiles and bomb change depending on figuration.) *Speed: N.A. MGLT 1500 Km/H *Description: the unique fighter was built solely to attack or defend with the atmosphere. for that it's price is incredibly cheap and can usually outperform, outclass, and outspeed any starfighter... of course all the starfighter has to do is break the atmosphere and that advantage ends. the fighter also has a unique locking mechanism which connects vertically to it's landing bay. Cerberus class heavy tank the H.e.l.l. walker Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'' Tok Ind., Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: heavy, 6 legged walker *Cost: 5,000,000 cr Technical Specifications *Length: 40 *Width: 25 *Height: 20 *Armor: heavy; layered titanium reinforced durasteel, thermal superconducting armor; and electromagnetic *shielding. *Armaments: turreted medium turbolaser *dual heavy gatlingblaster cannon *2 light turbolasers *2 bomb mortars *6 E-Web heavy repeating blaster(one on each leg) *2 mass driver cannons(type= railgun with interchangeable payloads) *Speed: 55 km/h *Description: after looking at some of the main heavy vehicles of the clone wars Array came up with a design combining three of the top vehicles the Wheeled A6 Juggernaught, All terrain armored transport, and the All terrain tactical enforcer. he came up with H.E.L.L. Heavy enforcer loaded leader. it's main downside is it's speed. *crew= 3 pilots, 12 gunners, 15 support crew, 2 deck officers, 1 commander(optional) *compliment= 100 soldiers, 5 speeder bikes, 3 scout walkers forward command center FMC&S "Ragnorok" Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'tok industries, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: Heavy; forward mobile command center and support *Cost: 20,000,000 CR Technical Specifications *Length: 120 *Width: 30 *Height: 20 *Armor: heavy; layered titanium reinforced durasteel, thermal superconducting armor; and electromagnetic *shielding. *Armaments: *main weapon, up to a turbolaser(interchangeable for the buyers liking *6 heavy dual repeating lasers(turreted) *4 missile arrays 12 each(mixed between payloads of napalm and incindiary rounds) *4 turreted flak pods *Speed: 55km/h *Description: this massive beast acts as a central command for offensive attacks. forward areas hold command area and cockpit while back areas have a small barracks, infimary, cargo area and repair bay/garage. troop capacity = 100, vehicles = 1 heavy(up to 20m length) or three medium or 5 small. also features unique mini repulsor lift pads on wheel for unstable terrain. this command center is fitted with so many weapons for bombardment and anti air. the gustav cannon Product Information *Manufacturer: shi'tok *Production Rights: (Name of companies/individuals) *Type: planetaary Defense emplacement, mag train *Cost: 1 million RC Technical Specifications *Length: 100m *Width: 4 *Height: 8 *Armor: durasteel heavy with nano lined titanium *Armaments: *quad cannon *flak cannon *nano missile shell cannon(20) *intruder missiles shell cannon(5) *long range ion cannon (third power of the v-180 ion cannon but same range) *Speed: 200 km/h *Description: the gustov gun a quad barreled weapon running on a mag track throughout a city. the gun can fire anywhere from the outskirts of the city all the way to orbit. this weapon shines when firing into orbit. the shrapnel fills the sky not only blinding radar but ripping starfighters and missiles to pieces. while the shrapnel has the radar confused the intruder missile shell launches through the shrapnel and busts open firing the intruder missiles at predesignated targets, disabling their shields, nano missiles target core systems such as shield gen, life support etc while the ion cannon begins to disable the entire ship. in atmosphere shells consists of explosive, incindiary and napalm rounds (chemical warfare rounds can be ordered via special order but shi' tok industries does not approve of people poisoning thier own planet) *the gustov gun runs on a mag train as part of a four car mag train, with engine, gun car, ammo car(auto belt loader between the two), and command car equipped with shielding, targetting controls, and command functions. when the gustov gun needs to fire it's ion cannon it has to "land" on the mag track(by reversing polarity). a center power conduit then connects with the train. the conduit connects to a power hub thus powering the ion canoon. also whenever firing it is suggested that the train lands first, first because the kickback of the cannon tends to roll the train and second because the targeting becomes somewhat difficult while moving. =space vehicles= the Iron war Droid *Iron Eagle Droid *Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'tok, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: Droid Starfighter *Cost: 125,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 6m extended (3 folded) *Width: 8m extended(2m folded) *Height: 2 extended(1m folded *Hull: light starighter *Armament: 2 composite beam cannons *1 turreted dual laser cannon(hidden) *1 hidden cruise missile *Speed: (90mglt) (1,200km/h) *Description: the iron eagle war droid was built as protectors for the longsword class battle yacht. 4 can be stored within the yacht as they can fold thier wings tails and store their top ounted laser cannon. 2 intergrated droid brain matrices act as pilot and gunner. these ships lack hyperdrive, shields, and connot break atmosphere on thier own. the quik-tik fighter the droid sky-karr droid sky-karr Product Information Manufacturer: shi'tok industiral, array bralor Production Rights: array bralor Type: Light Vehicle, speeder, drop pod Cost: 75,000 Technical Specifications Length: 10. Width: 3m Height: 2m Armor: light nano lined titanium impregnated with Neutronium Armaments: 2 light repeating blasters Speed: 450km/h an land 1150km/h in air Description: a covert vehicle made to blend in with city traffic. the vehicle can be launched from an orbiting ship break through the atmosphere and disappear into the masses. the 2 light repeating blasters glow in covert mode to look like headlights. the vehicle is driven by an automated droid brain grouping of three seperate droids all devoted to driving the speedy vessel. the vehicle is powered by a massive ion engine and moves on repulsorlift engines. the vehicle is also designated as a starfighter but can only last for a max of 3 hours. Shri wing Shri Wing Product Information Manufacturer: Shi'tok Ind, Array Bralor Production Rights: Array Bralor Type: medium Starfighter Cost: 170,000 Cr Technical Specifications Length: 9m Width: 5 Height: 3 Hull: durasteel lined with super conductive material reinforced by nano lined titanium Armament: 4 enhanced composite beam cannons 12 missile ports(missiles sold seperately) dual proton torpedo launcher Speed: (100mglt) (1300 km/h) Description: the shri wing is Sithspit's answer to the seemingly galaxy favorite X-wing. unique mutation metal shifts the wings from standard(folded) mode to combat(extended) mode. the wing is powered by two massive ion engines and holds a medium strength shield. the ship also includes an integrated droid brain matrix, ejector cockpit and a hyperdrive rating of 1.0. Tie-Die class starfighter Blank Fighter Bralor Clan Bes'uliik Starfighter Omega Wing *Name of Starship/Platform Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi' Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: starfighter *Cost: 175,000 * Technical Specifications *Length: 10 *Width: 5.2 open 1.4 closed *Height: 2.5 *Hull: light starfighter *titanium reinforced durasteel *Armament: 2 heavy repeating laser cannons, buzz droid mines(5) *Speed: 1750mglt, 2000 km/h *Description: very fast weakly armed starfighter. Deep Starfighter long range starfighter sanctuary class dropship the longsword class support vessel Product Information *Manufacturer: 'Do Combine, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: support class vessel *Cost: (Cost of one unit) Technical Specifications *Length: 64 *Width: 75 *Height: 12.6 *Hull: support, impervium reinforced durasteel *Armament: *6 large repeating cannons *2 medium ion cannons *2 concussion missile launchers *4 point defense laser cannons *2 twin laser cannon turrets *tractor beam *bomblet generator/or 75 mines *4 Iron eagle war droids *Speed: (76 in MGLT) (2200? kilometers/hour) *Description: the longsword yacht is everything a shi'do needs for when they go off planet. plenty of food, a bacta tank and enough firepower to blow a hole straight through a black hole. okay that's going a bit overboard but these yachts have hyperdrive, strong hulls, powerful weapons, back-up support doids, and enough room for fit ten people. many of the weapons can be handled by a co-pilot or if none is on board it can be control by the assistant droid brain matrix built into the yacht. also on board is a medium strength shield. sky dock *sky Dock *Product Information *Manufacturer: array bralor, shi'tok ind *Production Rights: array bralor *Type: orbital platform *Cost: 175,000- 500,000 Rc *Technical Specifications *Length: 200-1000m *Width: 20m *Height: 150-300m *Hull: light, durasteel *Armament: tractor beam projectors 2-8 *Speed: 20mglt, 200km/h *Description: the sky dock is built as a resupply for starfighters. using large repulsor lift engine and relativly weak thrusters these massive resupply stations float throughout the higher levels of the atmosphere charged by the systems sun. depending on the scale these ships can hold anywhere from 24 to 500 starfighters at one time. though they are used primarily as resupply and refuel they can also be used as a makeshift repair facility. sky dock regardless of size require only 15 person staff with 30-100 repair droids on location. Hammer class star destroyer *Model: Capital Assault *Product Information *Manufacturer:Shit'ock Ind. *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: Capital Ship *Cost: 5.2 billion *Technical Specifications *Length: 4000 *Width: 900m *Height: 450( not including superluminal communications array, where the bridge should be) *Hull: heavy, refined durasteel under titanium reinforced alusteel hull Armament: * Dual heavy turbolaser turrets (50) * Dual heavy ion cannon turrets (20) * Quad heavy turbolasers (25) * Triple medium turbolasers (20) * Medium turbolasers (30) * Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers (25) * Borstel NK-7 ion cannons (40) * Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (20) * flak cannons (50) **4 massive missile pods** look below for more info *Speed: 55 MGLT (2200 km/h) *Description: this ship is the first of a tri star destroyer group. the hammer class capital assault star destroyer works with two other star destroyers to provide effective attack and defense against capital ships. it's speed has been slowed and armor has been strengthened to provide a more suitible fight against larger capital ships hopefully drawing fire from the other two ships so it's superior armor can sustain barrage after barrage and return with debilitating missile onslaughts. the main tactic of the capital assualt ship. remove the shield and attack it wave after wave of missiles to nuetalize the ship, hopefully without completely destroying the ship as to scavenge for parts. *information on the MMP. the hammer class destroyers are all based off of the arc hammer. though smaller these ships have been revamped. for the c.a. destroyer it's downward sloped hangars have been replaced with large missile pods. each pod holds approx 1100 missiles firing 100 at a time. the pods themselves are a network of several smaller parts. the outer shielding is made of a high grade impervium reinfrced durasteel with an extra reinforced section in the area petween the pod and the ship. the next section is the armed arm. basically a long narrow array of loading tubes for all 100 missiles. this tube constantly moves counterclockwise and only reloads while at the opposite end from the entrance. the turns around and fires it's payload only being vulnerable for a moment. the next level is another armored area with an opening in the back for missile loading. the inner area is the misssile hold bay which constantly moves clockwise. the spool in the center is the only part that is connected to the ship and holds the motors for the loading arm and the missile bay. within the spool is the advanced targeting computer which spends the time of missile loading to assign new targets for the next payload, assigning each missile a specific target area to hit. if by some odd reason the pod begins to explode there are several booster engines on top of the pod. essentially as a last resort charges explode along the spool releasing the pod, the booster activate and hopefuly the pod reches a safe distance before exploding... it also makes for a great and heavy bombardment. missiles within the payload boron concussion missile-20 *Nuclear missiles-10 *driller missiles-20 *nano missiles pod-20 *hex missiles (do not deliver the trihex virus but do deliver viruses)-5 *intruder missile-10 *cruise missile-15 *second model* *Name of Starship Hammer class star destroyer *Model: Battle carrier *Product Information *Manufacturer:shri'tok ind *Production Rights: Array Bralor as of now has the only blue prints) *Type: Capital Ship *Cost: 5.0 billion Credits *Technical Specifications *Length: 4000m *Width: 900m *Height: 450m (pods are 600m)( not including superluminal communications array, where the bridge should be) *Hull: heavy, refined durasteel reinforced and nano layered titanium *Armament: * heavy ion cannon turrets (5) * Triple medium turbolasers (10) * Medium turbolasers (10) * Discord Missile launchers (20) * Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers (5) * Borstel NK-7 ion cannons (15) * Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (80) * point defense laser cannons (250) * flak cannons (250) * long range anti-starfighter cannons (250) *speed:85 MGLT (3000 km/h) *Description: this ship is the second of a tri star destroyer group. the hammer class Battle Carrier works with two other star destroyers to provide effective attack and defense against starfighters. it's speed has been increased. the four main hangers(pods) have been revamped with three entrances. one on either end and one in the center. these hangers have a miximum capacity of 72 starfighters to a pod with four pods in total(note this is the maximum it can hold. normally by rules I will only have 72 starfighters in total.) all around the the entrances are power tractor beams made to "bring in" alied starfighters for a safe and automated landing. the pods are connected to the main hull of the battlecarrier by a massive hollow arm. any damaged starfighters cen enter the ship and be repaired on site within the ships automated repair facility. *second model* *Name of Starship Hammer class star destroyer *Model:Planetary Assault *Product Information *Manufacturer:(shri'tok ind *Production Rights: Array Bralor as of now has the only blue prints) *Type: Capital Ship *Cost: 5.0 billion Credits *Technical Specifications *Length: 4000 *Width: 900m *Height: 450( not including superluminal communications array, where the bridge should be) *Hull: heavy, titanium reinforced durasteel and nano layered titanium *Armament: * Dual heavy turbolaser turrets (50) * Dual heavy ion cannon turrets (20) * Quad heavy turbolasers (25) * Triple medium turbolasers (20) * Medium turbolasers (30) * Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers (25) * Borstel NK-7 ion cannons (40) * Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (20) * flak cannons(100) *Speed: 70 MGLT (2500 km/h) *Description: *the third and final ship is the planetary assualt ship. This destroyer mostly floats by the battlecarrier providing support until it can reach the planet. in emergency situations it can release its massive drop pods from orbit or if it isn't a hot spot itcan also enter the atmosphere and land them properly. their 4 large side pods have been gutted and rebuilt as massive drop pods. Between the first three drop pods are usually a small army while the fourth lands in the center of the other three and provides communications and a command center with repair and infirmary areas. *all pods have power sources and a strong armor shell. also a couple of turbolasers, an ion cannon to each and several(10) laser cannons. (I based the drop pods essentially off of the pre fabricated garrisoned bases of the empire. however these are able to be dropped into hostile territory as an immediate center of operations and not one that needs to be built. galaxy class omega battlecarrier *Manufacturer: Shi'tok Ind *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: super class battlecarrier *Cost: 102,000,000,000 RC *Technical Specifications *Length: 24,000m *Width: 5,000m *Height: 5,000m *Hull: 7.5m think high grade duurasteel impregnated with ultra dispresive neutronium then reinforced by *nano layered titanium *Armament: *2 gigantic composite beam emplacements(front end and back end of ship)(500% more powerful than a heavy turbolaser, holds beam for 1 minute before needing to recharge) *2 massive jamming beams *4 massive ion cannon emplacement(700% stronger than a heavy ion cannon) *6 massive turbolaser emplacements (500% stronger than a heavy turbolaser emplacement) *8 plasma cannons(large version of the aggressor class plasma cannons) *24 massive dual turbolaser cannons(250% stronger than a heavy turbolaser cannon) *80 keldble class railguns(turreted) *504 long range ion cannons *504 long range turbolasers *504 heavy turbolaser cannons *504 turbolaser cannons *25 massive warhead arrays(4 tubes each fires nukes, anitmatter missiles and massive concussion) *150 missile array launchers(8 tubes each) *240 automted point defense laser cannons *504 flak cannons *100 projector beams *Speed: 35mglt (N/A kilometers/hour) *Description: the galaxy class battlecarrier represents the pinnacle of everything Shi'tok industries has to offer. powered by a condensed massive inner plasma implosion core(more than half a kilometer long) that can power everything within the ship. the ship also has an automation package with well over 14,000 droid brain matrices working together as a hive brain greatly reducing the amount of needed gunners, pilots, etc for an additional 100,000 RC. systems include two superluminal communication arrays, 6 large shield generators while smaller secondary shield were around critical areas such as the command deck, a class 1.5 hyperdrive rating with a 6.0 backup, and a high speed mag track system for tansportation within this massive ship. the ship moves by 4 massive propulsion engines in the middle ring while 6 large engines act as secondary propulsion from the back. two executor x engines powers the 2 gigantic composite beams. *Complement: *5 wings of various aircraft *12 fully loaded drop fortress pods *1 wing transport ships *Crew * 6,892 Officers * 170,500 Ship Maintenance * 12,000 Gunnery Personal * 30,800 Hanger Personal * 60,000 Non-Hanger Support Personal * 20,000 Troopers *Passengers * room for 5,000 extra * 4,000 Civilian Crew members (Families et al) *Cargo capacity 58,000 metric tons *Consumables: 10 years [[Category:Companies